


Missing the Smell

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He has never done it, but he misses the smell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 15th is Kick Butts day

"It's so different than it used to be," Steve said with an almost reverent tone.

Tony looked at his friend and cocked his head. "Which part?"

"Well, there is far more violence and nudity in cinema. The styles. I mean, women run around in far less and sometimes far more. The biggest thing, smoking. There was even smoking in the hospital before..." he trailed off.

"I never pictured you as a smoker."

"I'm not and I never was, but there are times I miss the smell," he confessed.

"There are still smoke bars if you ever need an unhealthy dose of second hand smoke. I wouldn't recommend it though. Though I think that the few smoke bars are closed today," Tony muses aloud.

"What is so special about today?"

"Today is National Kick Butts day. It's to encourage people to stop smoking or not start smoking. I had a friend just switch to using an e-cigarette. Every few months she would lower the nicotine. Now, she just smokes it out of habit and the taste," Natasha chimed in from her spot in front of the television. Steve had to wonder what would to a bad guy who dared to interfere with her Game of Thrones time. 

Actually, it must be a repeat, she had yet to throw things at her teammates.

"I am sure you are proud of your friend. It took my mother having a heart attack for her to quit," Barton supplied.

Steve didn’t know what to say about all of this new information. He had known that smoking was bad for him, due to his asthma, but he did not understand most of the things of today. He would ask Jarvis about a smoke bar location later. He knew Tony and Hank would chastise him later, but for now, he felt like he had earned the right to go in a place that wasn't healthy for him. 

Maybe he could find out about that e-cigarette Natasha was discussing. According to her, they didn't all have nicotine.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> The e-cigarette method is how I kicked a 20 year smoking habit.


End file.
